Usuario discusión:Ismaeljonaspoke
Hola Hola isma, soy shiny, espero que me reconozcas... ¿podrías colaborar aquíiiii??? porfaaa ¿A qué esperas? No seas tímido Pokénovelas Tranquilo, puedes crear una pokénovela en un artículo nuevo,; si quieres la pongo en la portada. --Pokemon shiny 19:15 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale. Lo primero traslada tu pokénovela a otra independiente. Pondré un enlace en la portada- --Pokemon shiny 12:25 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero no en una subcategoría en tu página de usuario; crea una página nueva, como un artículo. --Pokemon shiny 12:46 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Unete al Torneo Fortuna AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 05:23 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo. Te he puesto como Archivo:Cara_de_Staraptor.png, en La aventura legendaria (parte 2). Eres el jefe de Staraptor-lines I´m shiny| 22:23 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Página Hola, soy Polo. He visto que en Wikidex te borraron la página de usuario, ese Ciencia al Poder hace lo que le da la gana. A mí tampoco me cae bien, dejé Wikidex por lo mismo. En fin, quería decirte que visitaras Ciudad Dialga y votaras en Usuario del mes. Polo 15:01 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo RE Tienes que ponerlo así: Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png El Instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:29 13 feb 2010 (UTC) El unico papel que me queda es El empollon.Te lo pongo ahora mismo Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 16:55 14 feb 2010 (UTC) ok seras Archivo:Cara_de_Drifblim.png en la pokenovela fantasmalandia ok que los rotom te acompañen 17:58 16 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Comprar Puedo este fin de semana, dime de qué país eres (por la variación horaria). Polo 19:31 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Conflicto En un principio iba a poder el viernes, pero no puedo porque me ha surgido una cosa, así que si quieres lo dejamos para el sábado. Polo 20:10 18 feb 2010 (UTC) me das tu fc que los rotom te acompañen 19:07 22 feb 2010 (UTC) chiste de mamá, mamá mama, mama en el cole me laman ma--cón.-Ma--cón sera tu novio pero tu noque los rotom te acompañen 19:44 22 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Ninetales o Manaphy? Manaphy es legendario,y es el mas débil de los legendarios.Ninetales es un gran Pokémon que puede superar a Manaphy excepto por el tipo.Te recomiendo a Ninetales06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 14:10 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Re: xD Oye, Oye, los Plátanos son una fuente alta de Potasio, (No se para que sirve el Potasio) Por eso es que los como. Bye y Saludos. ¡No me gusta James Bond! PD:¿Porque Ciencia al Poder borro tu pajina de usuario en Wikidex? Oye oype tuu me dejazte un mensaje en wikidex ...TE guste verdad .no es cierto jaja 17:21 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Perdon oh vaya lo sineto no fue mi intencion. molestar Que bien que escuhas party in the usa. y a demi lovatoTE guste verdad .no es cierto jaja 18:11 25 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿¿¿Cuando volverás a DialgaPedia??? ....Dímelo....A partir del 26 de abril te echaremos de menos.... I Love Shinies - Shiny City 22:32 27 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿¿?? ¿¿¿Pero cómo te voy a reconocer, si sólo te conozco por internet??? Además....¿En qué canal será? I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 14:37 2 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿¿Pero como eres de físico para distinguirte? I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 14:44 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Mi novela ¿¿¿Quéééééé??? No conozco este programa. Estaba viendo la obra de teatro de mi clase y de repente se me ocurrió que podía hacer una novela sobre una Poké-obra de teatro. I Love Shinies @team 18:47 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Hellow Hi, i´m Angel, ¿podemos tener una batalla?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 11:56 13 mar 2010 (UTC) SI ISMA PERO TE RRECOMIENDO UN METEORO DRACO ES BUENO PARA NOQUEAR O UN COLMILLO IGNEO PARA LOS HIELO compañeros Hola podria ser mi compañero de dialgapedia??Eagle and Sami Orang Green 20:39 19 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Adiós!!! Hice esto para tí en nombre de toda dialgapedia ;) Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 15:47 22 mar 2010 (UTC) One question; ¿Si te vas, dejas también el colegio? Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 15:55 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Adios Brother Espero que no te olvides de nosotros bro. te extraaremos. Ismael Peñaflor. Logistica y planificación 23:35 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Ná Ná, es una expresión, nada más...En fin, te perderemos. Espero que te gustara la carta que te puse en tu blog Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 13:41 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Bye Bye, vor a cambiarle el nombre a tu pokénovela, para que no sea una subpágina de usuario.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] @team [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 16:58 23 mar 2010 (UTC) MSN El mio es carlos_barca97@hotmail.com, oinme mi messenger y me invitas tú Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 15:35 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Hola? ¿Holaaaa? Ismael, ¿que pasa? si estás leyendo esto, he visto que en la lista de usuarios te identificaste el 24 de abril -.-´´ [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 14:02 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Si estás conectado, ve al chat, please, te echamos de menos Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:32 5 may 2010 (UTC) Creíamos que te marchabas para siempre.... Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 14:23 5 may 2010 (UTC) Hola XD Hola me he tomado la molestia de hacer esta placa: Espero que te haya gustado Salu2 En el mundo Distorcion ¿Muchas preguntas? Coments¡¡¡ 18:08 5 may 2010 (UTC) Pero ¿No habías dejado DialgaPedia? El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 19:12 5 may 2010 (UTC) Pues ¿Quieres ser mi Amigo? Que Guay soy MASTER POKEMON Muchas preguntas? Coments¡¡ 19:20 5 may 2010 (UTC) Sí Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No vuelvas a irte, que te echremos de menos. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 19:45 6 may 2010 (UTC) PD: Y, aprovechando que has vuelto, te dejo esto para que le eches un ojo: http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/ muy bien jeje por supuesto! estoy buen tiempo conectado asi que me estare anunciando en el chat mañana para nuestra batalla saludos! recuerda que es batalla doble y solo dos pokes cada uno suete! Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 02:52 12 may 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker Te he dado el permiso de reversor. Saludos, 21:51 14 may 2010 (UTC) Introducción Pokémon En el inicio de la página de un Pokemon debes poner una intro.Que es esta: Pokémon perteneciente a la ??? Generación.Es de Tipo ???.Es la evolución, o evoluciona en ??? Toma como ejemplo Linoone. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 18:58 14 may 2010 (UTC) Aqui puedes escribir un nuevo articulo Saludos Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 14:27 22 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola, jaja, no te he respondido a los mensajes porque he estado saturado con los entrenamientos y los exámenes globales esta semana :(. Y que bien que hallas vuelto con ella aunque no me interese tu vida amorosa :D Por cierto, gracias por la felicitación de las 5.000 ediciones, tengo la disc saturada, cuando llegue a 50.000 te podrás imaginar u_U Y un reversor, es el que revierte el vandalismo. En un artículo manipulizado por un vandálico, dale al historial del artículo y revirte el último grupo de ediciones. Salu2 Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 18:44 27 may 2010 (UTC)